O Intruso
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Ela o ama. Ele acha que ela o odeia, até aquela noite...


**Nome:** O Intruso Shortfic

**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Tiago/Lílian

**Sinopse:** Ela o ama. Ele acha que ela o odeia, até aquela noite.  
Sou péssima em resumos... Minha 1ª estória com J/L

**Capítulo Único**

**_O Intruso_**

_13 de março, em Hogwarts._

_As horas se arrastam enquanto estou aqui sozinha. As tarefas escolares foram feitas, meus deveres como monitora, cumpridos – até agora._

_Uma vez realmente cheguei a odiá-lo, em um tempo que eu já não consigo me lembrar de certo. Eu o odiava com todas as minhas forças. Porque, para mim, ele era repugnante, metido, insensível e galanteador demais. Porque ele era encrenqueiro e malicioso demais, para o meu gosto. Porque, simplesmente, ele era cobiçado por seu estilo largado. Porque ele nem ligava para as aulas e tirava notas boas, porque toda semana ele cumpria detenção por traquinagens mil._

_Eu o odiava. Achava que ele tinha um jeito sonso, que não me inspirava confiança. E eu estava certa... __  
__James me percebeu, de todas as garotas que estavam a sua volta. E depois que isso aconteceu, nunca mais soube o significado de paz. Quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar mais eu o abominava..._

_E um dia, para o meu horror, percebi que estava apaixonada por ele. Então eu o odiei mais. Como, de todos os rapazes, pude me deixar levar por Potter? Como ele conseguiu me fazer amá-lo se todas as vezes que ele tentava se aproximar eu o repudiava?_

_Ele me enganou. Enquanto estava preocupada demais em encontrar formas diferentes de dissuadi-lo, James encontrava formas mil de me fazer apaixonar. E em uma dessas eu cai. _

_Ele é o intruso do meu coração. Intruso, que seria desnecessário dizer, que é mal visto e tão pouco estimado por meu lado consciente...__  
__Ele é tudo que eu nunca quis e que mais desejo nesse momento. James é alguém por quem eu deixaria desejar, mas nunca amar... Mas ele me pegou. _

_O caos continua me assombrando, crescendo em mim. Sim, eu parei de negar – sob muita relutância, devo admitir. – que não o amo. Parei de fingir, para mim mesma, que sinto apenas ódio por aquele... aquele garoto de sorriso devastador, olhar penetrante e cabelos arrepiados para todos os lados..._

_Parei de me recriminar, o que faria com isso? Não iria passar e me sentiria apenas pior. Antes de todos, esse sentimento afeta exclusivamente a mim – indiretamente a ele. – e ponto final.__  
__Se quer saber, acho que fiz a escolha certa, quando desisti de me enganar. Não vai mudar nada não é? _

_E, pra ser sincera, só estava me desgastando. Mentir para os outros (e para ele, principalmente) já consumia demais do meu autocontrole, auto-estima e sanidade... Não havia motivos para ser tão sádica (e masoquista) com minha mente, não tinha porque mentir se havia todos os indícios, comprovações e desejos - que eram meus perante a ele. _

_Sei que tudo seria mais fácil se eu apenas continuasse odiando James.Tudo seria muito simples: convite para sair, negação, insistência, detenção...__  
__Mas toda vez que ele me chama para sair, me sinto bambear, e então afasto meu coração – o mando para bem longe – e tento ser o mais fria possível. Mas de algum modo, minha razão está sendo afetada... Eu não sei, ele tem um poder sobre mim, aquele sorriso dele faz meu lado passional migrar para minha mente e o mesmo, não sai com facilidade. É assustador. _

_Eu odeio agora apenas o modo como tento não parecer uma adolescente boba que dá bola para ele... E odeio perceber que sou tão boa nisso que ele acha que eu o odeio. Mas eu gosto dos seus olhos, daquele brilho castanho que me envolve em seu ar maroto, gosto de seu cabelo desarrumado sem pretensão e principalmente de seu sorriso. Aquele que ilumina por onde quer que James passe, aquele que me deixa fraca nos joelhos. E eu devo admitir, amo esse jeito desleixado-tão-sexy que só ele tem. _

_E por mais que eu negasse... sabia que aquele olhar e aquele sorriso me prendiam e dominavam. E então, passei a lutar contra meus sentimentos, sentimentos esses que nunca deveriam saber, ao menos, suspeitar..._

_E estou, agora, aqui. Escrevendo páginas e mais páginas sobre ele...__  
__Sobre quem nunca poderá ser meu, James Potter. E eu desisto de tentar arrancá-lo de mim... _

-Boa tarde. Meu lírio...

Ergui os olhos e engoli em seco quando encontrei aquele sorriso. – O que quer, Potter? – perguntei secamente (estou ficando boa nisso).

-Que se apaixone por mim – revirei meus olhos resignada. Tratei de guardar meu diário antes que Potter xeretasse sobre o mesmo, por fim na minha bolsa, em segurança.

-Sirius e eu fizemos uma aposta.

-E daí? – falei me levantando. Não tinha nada a ver com sua vida, e o mais longe possível quero estar.

Antes, entretanto, que saísse ele me surpreendeu. Virei a cabeça para encará-lo, Potter segurava minha mão, a que ainda estava sobre a mesa.

-Não quer saber sobre o quê?

-Sinceramente? – ergui a sobrancelha. – Não – retruquei afastando minha mão, que pegava fogo, da dele. E então passei a caminhar.

-É sobre você – ele disse e eu sabia que estava me seguindo.

Bufei irritada. – Deveria esperar isso de você – redargüi sentindo-me ultrajada. – E qual foi a aposta? Quem me levaria para a cama primeiro? – indaguei friamente.

O rapaz estacou no chão e me olhou seriamente. – Eu nunca apostaria algo assim sobre você – respondeu com ar reprovador. – E Sirius nunca tocaria em você.

Franzi a testa com curiosidade. – E por que não?

-Porque eu amo você. E ele sabe.

Ri gostosamente. – a mim e a todas garotas do 5º ao 7° anos de Hogwarts – falei ainda sorrindo, decidi lhe dar as costas e continuar minha caminhada.

-Porque você não acredita em mim? – Potter me segurou o braço e me puxou para si, enquanto indagava com um olhar estranho.

-Pelo simples fato de que todas as vezes que eu tentei, você me decepcionou – sibilei afastando meu braço com certa brutalidade.

Tenho certeza que James ficou completamente atordoado com minha resposta, mas não me importo. Não agora...

**-------oOo-------**

Enquanto andava pelo corredor deserto do colégio sentia vontade de dormir, meu dia não havia sido dos melhores e discutir com Potter nunca me deixava legal. Estava, nesse momento, sem paciência e fazer a ronda não era uma opção para mim... Era uma sentença.

Ouvi um barulho e ergui a varinha, em alerta. E estava pronta para entrar naquele corredor escuro – de onde ouvi o ruído – quando reconheci aquele cabelo desalinhado e muito negro saindo da escuridão.

Estreitei meus olhos perigosamente. – O que está fazendo fora da cama? O horário dos alunos estarem fora da cama já expirou – continuei. – Não é porque _você_ é capitão de um time de quadribol que pode fazer o que quiser. Você só-

-Retire pontos de mim – ele me interrompeu se aproximando.

-Eu deveria mesmo – retruquei dando um passo para trás, minha varinha ainda em riste.

-E porque não faz Lílian Evans, monitora-chefe, aluna exemplar e orgulho da grifinória? – indagou sorrindo levemente.

-O que você quer, James? – perguntei erguendo os olhos para ele. Não tinha percebido que minha cabeça estava baixa.

-Quando me deu uma chance de provar que sou diferente do que pensa? - abri minha boca, mas me encontrei sem fala. Ele estava _muito_ próximo agora.

-Quando, Lily? Você só me julga, não sabe o quando isso me fere – não sabia para onde olhar exatamente, me perdia nos castanhos dele. _Queria_ acreditar no que falava, era tão difícil...

-Eu... Eu – estava confusa e não tinha idéia do que pensar ou falar.

-Gostaria de saber – ele balançou a cabeça. - Qual é meu problema – ele falou se aproximando totalmente. – Eu sou alto demais pra você, sou baixo? São meus óculos? Meu cabelo? Meu estilo, meus amigos? Por Merlim, o que! O que eu tenho que você não suporta? Por que essa abominação? – inclinou a cabeça por um segundo ou dois.

-Não – disse por fim.

-Não o que?

-Não abomino você.

-Então qual é o problema? – eu o vi murchar na minha frente.

-Tudo bem. Eu digo – murmurei o olhando de lado. – É a sua altura, eu não sei, tem alguma coisa errada com ela - ele ergueu os olhos e então lhe ofereci um pequeno sorri. – Você não tem nada de errado, James... _eu acho_.

-O que há então? Por que você me odeia tanto?

-Não odeio – ele soltou uma exclamação de incredulidade.

-Você só não consegue me ter próximo a você por mais de dois minutos.

-Está enganado. Acho que estamos aqui há mais tempo que isso. E, fora alguns imprevistos, estamos conversando de forma civilizada.

Ele suspirou. – Deixa pra lá.

-Não – disse suavemente segurando uma de suas mãos, incerta também, mas ainda assim o fiz. Encontrei confusão em seus olhos quando os estudei. – Se quer saber, _de verdade_, não é a sua altura, seus óculos, cabelo, estilo e muito menos seus amigos que me afastam de você. Que me deixavam arredia ao estar contigo.

-E o que é?

Respirei fundo. –O que me afasta de você... o que me afasta de você é o medo. Minha covardia.

-Covardia?

-James. Você pode não acreditar, mas sou – abri a boca, fechei. Anelei e abri novamente e fechei sem som algum.

-O que? – ele tocou meu rosto com suas mãos, levemente. Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Imagino estar tão vermelha quando meu cabelo.

-Tudo bem, eu consigo, consigo – murmurei para mim mesma enquanto os olhos castanhos ainda estavam cravados em mim. – Gosto de você.

-O que disse?

Revirei os olhos. –Não me faça repetir, você ouviu bem – reclamei abaixando minha vista sob o sorriso bobo dele.

-Eu _não_ acredito – ele exclamou marotamente me puxando para um abraço apertado. – Então eu realmente tenho um charme irresistível! Eu sabia que você não poderia se reder por muito tempo aos meus encant-

_"Potter seria sempre o Potter..."_ pensei divertida, balançando a cabeça.  
Segurei o seu rosto e o interrompi, selando meus lábios aos seus.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fim**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Certo, meu primeiro Shortfic J/L e não está lá essas coisas de 'formosura'...****  
****Bom, dê um desconto. Eu nunca escrevi sobre esse casal, já é um grande passo (para o abismo:rool:).****  
****Comente, por favor. Deixe-me feliz .****  
****Bom, beijo pra você que chegou até aqui... E desculpe algum erro.****  
****Yasmin**

**P.s.: Bom, eu prefiro chamá-lo assim "James". Não sei, apenas gosto mais.****  
****Então não ligue para isso, pois James é Thiago e Thiago é James. Que são o mesmo Potter... Hmmm, tchau.**


End file.
